ஐ Entre explosiones ஐ
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: ¡La vida brota como un mar violento donde la mano del amor golpea! Antología Kacchako.
1. Explosión

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

* * *

ღ **Notas Iniciales** : Esto un experimento . Esta antología es de puro Kacchako. Una nueva adicción.

* * *

 **ஐ Entre explosiones ஐ**

* * *

...

 **Explosión**

 **...**

* * *

(—¿Frágil? Frágil una mierda.)

Bakugou lo sabe, sabe que Uraraka no es frágil, ni dócil ni seda ni algo que se rompe con una simple explosión. _Cara Redonda_ es alguien única, y lo sabe desde que le produjo adrenalina en aquel combate. Desde que vió sus ojos fieros posados en él, como una explosión.

Bakugou ama las explosiones.

Y cuando la escucha llorando queda incrédulo. Piensa que ha escuchado mal. No puede ser Uraraka, cara redonda y ojos de fuego (cuando lo requiere).

Porque no cree, se acerca hasta el canto triste, pero que a él le produce rabia. Por un demonio _por qué_ está llorando. Y es ella, pero ni bien se coloca frente a ella, Uraraka se arma, como si antes fuera un rompecabezas tirado.

—Ba...Bakugou-kun.

Una sonrisa regresa a su rostro, y como si nada cierra sus ojos para completar una mentira.

Y Bakugou siente que quiere explotar toda la escuela con ella incluida.

Su mirada muestra lo que siente: fastidio.

—Si vas a llorar, no lo hagas aquí —escupe.

»que cualquiera puede descubrir tu mentira.

—Disculpa...

—No. Realmente me molesta.

Uraraka prende fuego en sus ojos de caramelo y levanta la voz:

—Estoy siendo amable.

Bakugou se siente satisfecho con ese fuego devuelto a sus ojos. _Cara Redonda_ , ojos de caramelo con fuego y cabellos de almendras o algo así hacen una combinación espectacular, que hacen que Bakugou se sienta excitado.

Como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

Una sonrisa entre juguetona y satisfecha se arma en su rostro dejando a Uraraka desconcertada.

Y porque después de todo, _Manos Explosivas_ había ganado algo.

«No sabía que Bakugou-kun sonreía así», piensa todo el día ella, olvidando el porqué de sus lágrimas. Y oyendo cómo las mariposas susurran en lo profundo.

* * *

(...)

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES.**

AHRE

Estoy sorprendida conmigo misma...No pensé shippearlos, pero terminaron conquistándome. Así no se hagan canon, ellos y el TodoMomo son OTP de Boku no hero.


	2. Me gustas y es broma

—Me gustas

Uraraka se queda quieta, como si un quirk la hubiera paralizado, y joder: a Bakugou le divierte su cara redonda y estupefacta.

—No te creas —sonríe para ella, de manera burlona—. Respira, Uraraka, no es tan malo.

Y ella, un sueño, despierta de ese quirk tan espantoso. ¡Obvio que supo desde la primera que es una broma! ¿Pero de Bakugou? Ella se dice que las cosas no quedarán así, y si es tan divertido reírse de la situación, ella también lo hará.

—Me sorprendería si fuera verdad. No que sea tan malo —dice poniendo fuerza al «tan».

Bakugou se tira un poco hacia atrás para reír. _Cara redonda_ es tan graciosa.

—Bueno, arregla lo que quieras. Me importa nada —le aclara, poniéndose serio.

Y Uraraka siente la espinita de la culpa. ¿Y si es verdad? No, no, no, no será parte de los juegos de Bakugou. Lo mira desafiante.

—Si te gusto, entonces toma mi mano y te creeré —espeta. Y Bakugou imagina tomar la mano de _Cara de ángel_ y _pómulos rosas_. Y en su interior una explosión molesta se suscita . ¿Lo está pensando?

—¿Crees que no puedo, cara redonda? —le reclama con petulancia. Y ella se sorprende. ¿Le va a tomar la mano? Bakugou se acerca hasta ella; da un paso, dos, y otro más hasta quedar muy cerca de ella. Gravity siente unas ganas de patearlo y besarlo. ¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Bakugou crece nuevamente. Qué divertido resulta todo: ahora es _cara redonda_ que lo mira sorprendida, pero de pronto una sonrisa crece como un botón de rosa en Ochako.

—Bueno, Bakugou, no es gracioso —le dice.

—¿A no? A mí me divierte.

Y Ochako se convence que no es divertido, pero en el fondo la adrenalina le grita lo contrario. ¿Qué pasaría si ella tomara la mano de Bakugou? ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

Y se quedan ahí, paralizados, sin ninguno tomar la iniciativa. Miles de explosiones molestan a Bakugou, y Uraraka se siente que flota en algún lugar peligroso.

Entonces sucede algo que no está en planes de ninguno, y Bakugou ve cómo Uraraka está a punto de caer encima de él, y al intentar sujertarla toca aquél algodón de sus hombros descubiertos.

—¡Lo lamento tanto! —se disculpa Mina mientras se aleja despreocupada, después de haberlos golpeado de casualidad al pasar. Pero no sabe lo que ha hecho, y Bakugou la maldice entre dientes.

Uraraka se coloca bien, pero sus mejillas no vuelven a su color. Y las de Bakugou están tan encendidas. «Joder», piensa enojado con él. Con solo haber tocado su piel todo ha resultado peligroso.

 **Notas de autora:**

Siento que me saqué un peso de encima. Escribí esto hecha un manojo de nervios.

Escribí y publiqué de frente desde el móvil. Qué incómodo. XD


End file.
